1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro robot driving system for endoscope.
2. Description of the Background Art
A micro endoscope robot is a micro robot equipped with a camera for photographing internal organs, a micro twizer for biopsy of tissues, and a communication module for transmitting images of internal organs so that a doctor can examine the internal organs. If this kind of micro robot is developed, simple surgeries and medicine injections are possible as well as endoscope of a stomach, small intestine or large intestines without giving much pain to a patient.
One of the existing endoscope is called an inch-worm type micro robot. This micro robot moves by being supported on walls of a small intestine or large intestine with a clamper that is inflated by air.
To move a robot by the method, the body of the robot and a portion for fixing to the circumference are required and on the condition that the portion is fixed, the robot can move by repeating the method of holding out one portion of the robot body and abutting it on the front portion again.
The method can be valid under the circumstance of having a solid characteristic such as a pipe but under the pliable circumstance such as intestines in a human body the characteristic is very inferior since the abutted portion is not fixed well.
Also, in case of increasing supporting force severely, the soft intestine wall can be damaged.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a micro robot driving system which is capable of moving forward, backward or changing the direction by transmitting rotation force generated by a driving means to a worm gear or a gear tooth shaped belt by installing a worm in the body in driving the micro robot to move.
Also, the present invention provides a micro robot driving system further including the body fixing means for preventing the micro robot from shaking in case the micro robot stops in a position to perform its operation such as examining and taking tissues.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a micro robot driving system comprising a micro robot body rotational force transmitting means installed in the body, for transmitting rotational force generated by driving means and movement means which is connected with the rotational force transmitting means, protruded from the body, for moving the body by rotational force transmitted by the rotational force transmitting means.
Also, the present invention provides a micro robot driving system additionally including a body fixing means which is positioned at the both ends of the body for fixing the body on the inner wall of intestines.
Also, the present invention provides a micro robot driving system comprising a plurality of micro robot bodies, rotational force transmitting means installed in the respective bodies, for transmitting rotational force generated by driving means and movement means which is connected with the rotational force transmitting means, protruded from the respective bodies, for moving the respective bodies by rotational force transmitted by the rotational force transmitting means, and wherein the respective bodies are connected by body connection means each other.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.